Forever in Death
by rlynn07
Summary: Edward left Bella 120 years ago. She finally has the courage to move back to Forks under a different name. But when Bella goes to hunt she runs into the same family that left her for dead.
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe this was happening again. I lost another friend to my 'vegetarian' diet. Why was it so hard for vampires to stick to this lifestyle? I need someone to talk to, I would have gone to my best friend..No, No, no. I will not start thinking of them again. They left me, and no longer loved me. There was a time when I was human that thinking of them left my heart in a million pieces. But I have also had decades to think about them, and recover as much as I could.

I decided I better go out and hunt seeing how that may make me feel better. There was much to choose from here. After being turned I traveled everywhere but as always ended up were it all began.

It had just turned fall, so leaves were still falling everywhere. It made me miss being a kid with Rene and playing in piles of leaves, jumping from one to the other. I missed my family. I missed both my families. I had always wanted this life, but I didn't want to experience it all alone. That was the worse pain there was. Having to exist forever not having a family to love or to be loved from.

As I was thinking all this over I ran into a mountain lion and took it down in one stride. It was still so strange to see what I had become. I remember like it was yesterday 'him' telling me that he needed to hunt, and me secretly wanting to go watch.

Ugh, I really had to stop thinking about them, but I knew it would never pass, no matter how long I was walking on this earth. I slowly started walking home. I tried to avoid town because I wasn't really trying to be careful with how I took down my dinner. As I was walking just out of sight of human eyes I could still hear laughter and kids playing, for a split second I smiled and then I let it waiver. I hadn't smiled in so long, and I wasn't going to start now.

While I was still walking I thought I heard a name I hadn't heard in awhile. I decided to take a quick glance behind me, but once I did I knew it was the wrong choice.

There stood the most gorgeous people I had ever seen. Faces that once loved me.

How could this be happening, why would they come back here? They place where they all left me to die. WHY?

Before I knew it 6 pair of eyes was looking at me. I realized just then that I gasped out loud, and clasped my hand over my mouth. And slowly the 7th person, the only man I had ever loved , locked eyes with me. I saw him mouth "Bella". Before I knew it they were closer, and then I realized that I was walking towards them. I faltered once I saw them crouch to spring. Once I saw that I started backing up, and then he stood up from where he was sitting.

How could this be happening? I asked myself again. Why would they be here?

Now all 7 were advancing me, and I just sprinted. I ran and ran. I could hear him advancing, he always was so fast, I was almost faster, but I could hear him gaining. Then I stopped. And now my old family was all looking at me like I was a ghost. Well I guess I was, seeing as how I would be 120 if I were still human.

I felt like I needed to scream. God knows they all deserved a yelling. I wanted to scream and cry and kick. I was started to get better. I hadn't forgotten but I had moved on.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" I screamed.

"Did you come to torture me some more?"

Now everyone looked confused. "Look OK I will leave, you guys were in Forks first, just forget me and leave me like you did before."

He was the first one to speak, how I have missed his voice.

"Bella, what happened to you? Why are you here?"

"I, uh, live here?" I questioned.

He smiled the slightest "I meant, why are you alive?" he countered.

Then I felt a rage I hadn't felt since they day he left me.

"You don't have to right to ask me about my life anymore. You lost that right when you and your family"- I pointed to them with my chin-"abandoned me, left me, just to die."

Just then Alice made a step forward and I notice her grimace at my appearance. I then looked down and remembered that I was not careful with the mountain lion. I wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"I'm sorry I wasn't trying to be careful when I fed earlier.'"

"Don't apologize Bella, please don't."

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

He stepped forward the tiniest bit, I assumed not to scare me off "We live here now, Bella."

"Then I guess I will leave, I know you don't want to be around me."

As I started to turn and leave I could smell them closer behind me and felt a hand on my shoulder. Before I knew what happened I collapsed on the ground and sobbed. I so wish I could cry sometimes, it felt so weird to cry in this body, although I have experienced more than several occasions by now.

"Please don't leave," I heard their voices in unison "please stay so we can talk, Isabella." Edward finished.

"Edward…" that was the first time I have said his name out loud in more than half a century, it caught me by surprise. I sighed and then got up. "Edward," I said again, it was weird getting used to that "I know you don't want me anymore, so I am going to save you the trouble and just leave town."

I saw Alice elbow him in the ribs, and mentally laughed at that. I used to love seeing them two together, they were the closest of the whole family. And I missed it all so much.

Edwards face fell and it left me confused. Jasper was the one that spoke up this time.

"Bella, you're confused." And it wasn't a question.

"Well, yes, I am."

"Why don't you come home with us so we can talk? I think Edward has some explaining to do." He said again as he glared at Edward. Why was everyone so mad at Edward? It wasn't their fault he didn't love me anymore. I looked into Edward's eyes and saw something I hadn't seen in over a century. Love.

"Isabella, you are my love. Please come back to the house with me. I love you, and always had." My eyes got wide. "When I left you, I lied. I knew I had to lie to you so you would let me go. Bella, I never stopped loving you, please follow us so we can talk"


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe I just slapped Edward Cullen. The one man I gave up everything to be with. But also the same man that left my now inexistent heart broken. Broken to where it may never be whole again.

Slapping him felt so good. It was a different experience now that I was powerful and could hurt him. I watched his head whip from the force of my hand, and I saw the six other pairs of eyes in his family get satisfaction from this.

Once I started looking at his family from one face to the other, I realized that imagining their faces from my human mind did no justice. And no matter how much pain I felt, I loved them still. When I came back down to reality I realized that my shirt was still bloody and even some blood matted in my hair. I stepped back a little.

"I, uh, need to go home."

"Please, please don't go, Isabella. We need to talk."

I whipped around at Edward's words. He kept calling my Isabella, and I was getting beyond pissed off. Next it may be worse than a slap.

"Edward, quit calling me Isabella," he seemed stunned "How you say it, is what a mate would say to a lover. And you are no longer my lover, nor my mate. You say you lied to me, and still love me. But in whose right mind would abandon someone they say they loved. I don't care what your reason was; the fact is you left me. You left me to defend myself, I almost died." I chuckled out loud "I am dead."

I turned to head home; I was not going to hear any more of their nonsense. None of them deserved an explanation from me. I started hearing murmurs.

"Alice dear, let her go." Esme said. "She needs some time."

Yes please give me some time. Time to get out of these woods and get out of this town.

Alice was already in front of me. What in the world could she want? I stopped and just looked at her.

"What do you want Alice? I thought I made myself clear."

"Oh, you made yourself clear, Bella. I want you to get out of those hideous clothes as much as you want to. But can I please just say a couple words?" She waited for a response, but I just lifted my eyebrows waiting for her to continue.

"Thanks, first of all I want to apologize for Edward. What he did was inexcusable. Not only did he leave you heart, Bella. But he left us a family member short. I still see you as my sister, and I would really really like for you to give me a chance. I was forced to leave Bella."

"Alice, since when did you listen to anyone else tell you what to do? If you wanted to stay in contact with me you would have. Now let me leave."

She stepped aside, and I ran. I could tell no one was following me now, but I heard a faint "We miss you. Please let us back into your heart. You know where to find us."

I ran like I had never run before. I passed my house hours ago, but I didn't care. The wind was so much better than just sitting in a dark corner in my house dry crying for hours. Yes it was much better to sob while running. I didn't feel as pathetic like if I was alone in my house. Eventually I ran into a herd of deer and decided to feed again. All the stress was making me want to eat more and more. And it also made me want to go to the Cullen's and confront them all. Hear their excuses, and just walk away like they walked away from me.

It was almost 2 a.m. now and running and thinking wasn't helping. The more I thought the more I wanted to find the Cullens. And the more I wanted to forgive them. They were my family once after all. Aren't you supposed to forgive those that you love? What I didn't get was the more I thought about forgiving them, the angrier I got. Why couldn't there be a clear cut concise decision? Why did everything have to be so hard?

It was creeping on 3 a.m. and I finally decided I should head home. As I was heading in I smelled something off. As I opened the door I sprang on a shadow pacing in the living room. What I looked down upon was something I missed so much. I started kissing him, trying to part his lips with mine. Even years ago this was how I wanted our kisses to be. He was hesitant at first not understanding what was going through my mind. Then started kissing me back fervently. It was never like this as a human that much I could remember; always too careful, too cautious. But now this was what I wanted.

Wait, no this was not what I wanted. I got up from the floor and stepped a couple paces back. He got on his knees and pleaded.

"Please, Is-, Bella, tell me what you're thinking. Even with you in this magnificent form I still don't know what you're thinking."

"Wow, Edward, such an inconvenience. You have no idea what I'm thinking, just like I have no idea what anyone on the face of this planet is thinking. It must be so hard?"

"Please." Was all he could mutter out.

Didn't I deserve more than this? Didn't I deserve someone that didn't have to result to graveling on their knees?

"Edward, get up." He just stared. "Now!"

He slowly stood on his knees.

"What do you want from me Edward? I stayed away, even after all my inner battles, I didn't try and find you."

"Isabella, I love you. I'm sorry." Again with the Isabella crap.

"Just stop. What exactly do you want?"

"I want you to forgive me. I want to love you again, Bella. Please let me."

He walked to the couch, and patted the spot next to him. Expecting that I should just come and sit made me upset.

"Edward at least have the decency to ask if I would like to sit with you."

"Bella would you like to sit with me? I know I do have some explaining to do."

I made it a point to slowly walk over to him, and I could see it was annoying him "Alright, Edward. Please tell me why you decided to leave me."

"I know you won't believe me. But I really was trying to protect you. I was dangerous for you Bella; Jasper was proof of that at your birthday. How could I stay when I knew you were in so much danger? Isabella, you were my life, my whole world. I don't know what I would have done-"

"EDWARD, if you keep talking about how you were trying to protect, I swear to God that the slap earlier will feel like the touch of a feather. Just SHUT UP!" It turned silent then. I wasn't even keeping track but it felt like 5 minutes. And he just kept staring.

His hand started to reach toward my thigh, but stopped when he thought better. When he spoke it was barely above a whisper "Bella, what happened to you? Who happened to you?"

Why was he asking this question again? If he cared so much about my well being he wouldn't have left in the first place. I was already dragged into his world once he left; he had to have known something would find me, or someone.

"Edward, you deserve no answer to any of your questions. But I will start with your idiotic explanation of why you left. What in your right mind made you think by leaving that you were protecting me? Didn't you know that I was already pulled into your lifestyle, your world? People already knew about me, it wasn't hard for them to find me and question me." Hid face started to fall, realizing that he put me into more danger when he left. I just wanted to keep hurting him, I wanted him to suffer. I knew if I told my story it would break him.

"Edward if you must know, something did happen. Something that broke this whole town apart over 100 years ago. It started.." I trailed off as we both looked towards the door at the same time, we heard a fluid movement outside. Then Edward groaned and said Alice's name. As I stood she walked in the door. My best friend, I wanted to run to her. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her, how I needed her over the years. How Ch-I couldn't even think his name after all these years. How she needed to know about one of the few men she respected. But I didn't even know how to begin. So I just walked up to her.

She stood there nervous of what I was about to do. I could never stay mad at Alice no matter what she did. So I hugged her. I could tell she wasn't reciprocating the hug right away. But once she did it was the warmest I had felt since I was 18 years old. I could feel Edward's eyes bore into my back. Probably jealous he wasn't getting off so easy. I still wasn't sure if he was getting off at all. As much as I hated Edward right now, they would always be my family. I am so lonely right now, I would take anything at the moment.

I pulled away and looked into Alice's eyes. "Alice, there is something you need to know. It's not going to be easy to say, I don't even think I can get through it all. Obviously you know Charlie has already passed on. But I feel you deserve to know how it happened." I faltered a little; this was going to be a lot harder than I thought. "Alice," I had to pause once more to get my thoughts together. She was getting so scared, but she needed to know. I know she loved Charlie as a father. "Charlie's passing was not pleasant. It was not peaceful. Would you like to hear the whole story, Alice? And if I may so blunt; because no matter what you say I'm going to. Everything that happened to me and Charlie could have been prevented if you never left me." I saw that I hurt her bringing Charlie into our mess. Obviously NONE of them thought about what could happen.

"Bella, please, yes go on. Tell me what happened; tell me so I can try to fix it."

I took her hand and brought her over to the couch. I set her down next to Edward so I didn't have to sit between them. Edward saw what I was doing, and I hope it made him hurt.

I took both of Alice's hands and set them on my lap.

"It, um, uh involves Victoria."

Both of their eyes got wide and showed their teeth while letting out a hiss.

"She attacked me, attacked my house."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo, I never even thought to write a story on here. But the past couple days these scenarios just kept running through my head and I just had to get it out there. It even kept me up at night. **

**I am very glad so many of you have started to read this story. My chapters aren't very long yet. I know I will get there eventually, when I learn not to ramble. So sometimes I decide to end the chapter early when I know I've started to become redundant.**

**I am typing this chapter while at work, so hopefully I can keep on pace with the direction the story needs to go.**

**Now from a different point of view. **

**EPOV**

Of course it had been another painful day. Everyday after I left Bella has been painful. I knew what I was doing to myself and my family, but she needed to be protected. If Jasper had been a foot closer, I don't know what I would have done.

Of course I was the odd man out in my family now. They always tried to include me in things, but once again I sat on the sidelines. Alice thought it would be a fun idea to make piles of leaves and jump in them. There was no one around as I could tell, so Emmett took the opportunity, to show off. He picked Jasper up and threw him into one of the piles. Alice started whining that her piles were now messed up.

"Jasper, you're ruining eve-" and then they were silent. I was grateful that there was finally some peace and quite. But this kind of quite never happened. I slowly looked up not expecting to see anything. I looked to my family and they were standing defensively. I looked around and never expected to see what was before my family.

I had to be dreaming. I had to. I knew this couldn't be possible; I left so this wouldn't be possible. Someone was tricking my mind, I knew I had to be the only on seeing this. That was until I looked around and saw the faces of my family were directly mirroring my face. And then my mind was bombarded with all the questions.

_It can't be._

_Is that..?_

_Isabella?_

_How did this happen?_

_Edward, its Isabella._

She stood so gracefully. Without her moving I already knew what she was. She was gorgeous. She had always been gorgeous. I can't count the times in my head where I saw this vision over and over. Out of habit I breathed in my surroundings hoping to smell anything about her. But nothing. I had expected that. I was not used to how she was portraying herself, and for the first time I diverted my eyes away from her face, and took in her whole presence. She was wearing tight jeans paired with, what could only be assumed, as her favorite pair of chucks. They were worn to the bone.

I took in her blood soaked shirt and smiled inside. She had been hunting.

She started to step back a little, and I wanted to lunge toward her. I wanted to feel her face, I needed to touch her. I needed to know this Isabella. I could tell it was not the same person, years of pain and loneliness wore on her face. What had I done to her? Me leaving was supposed to protect her. And her, here existing right in front of me, proved that obviously didn't work.

Then she was gone.

I chased after her without even thinking. She couldn't just leave when we just met again, after all these years. There are so many questions I didn't know where to start. So my family started for me.

_Edward wait for us, don't face her alone._

_You'll make her scared, Edward._

_How did this happen to her?_

_Why didn't Alice see anything?_

_Who changed her?_

I would have ran into her had I not been paying attention. Bella had stopped. Her eyes were so angry. I didn't blame her. No one could blame her. My family had been upset with me since the day I left. Alice lost a best friend and sister. While Carlisle and Esme lost a daughter. Although Carlisle and Esme wouldn't say it, I knew they resented me for leaving. Even though they tried, they couldn't hide all their feelings about me.

Her hands were clenched by her hips.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

I have never heard someone so mad before. What did she mean? "Did you come to torture me some more?" she added.

And that hurt the worse. I left trying to keep her from being tortured. I was confused again. She was supposed to move on. Find someone else, and not once have to endure what would have happened if I stayed.

My family's faces once again portrayed exactly what mine was. There were so many questions, and all of them left me more confused then the other.

"Look, OK. I will leave. You guys were in Forks first. Just forget me. Leave me like you did before."

I couldn't lose her again.

"Bella, what happened to you? What are you here?" There was a short pause. A human wouldn't even have caught it.

"I, uh, live here?" She made it sound like a question. I put my face into a tight smile, and shook my head.

"I meant, why are you alive?" I didn't know how else to put it.

Her face was in pain before, but now it was in rage.

"You don't have to right to ask me about my life anymore. You lost that right when you and your family" she made it a point to acknowledge them with her chin. "abandoned me, left me, just to die."

That hurt the worst, and I especially saw Alice's pain in her head. She was wavering between being mad at me and being sad for Bella. I was about to stop her, but she made the decision too quick. She started to advance, and I could tell she really wanted to say something important, but the fact of what Bella was wearing kept her distracted. Just like Alice, always thinking of clothes, even in a dire situation like this.

Bella looked at her appearance and started apologizing. Why in the world was she apologizing? She has to know that she never has to say sorry to me. She said something about her feeding earlier, and I was morbidly curious. Who taught her how to be a vampire? I should have been there. I should have walked her through all the desires she would go through. That made me hate myself even more.

"Don't apologize Bella, please don't."

I could tell she was trying to think of something to say. I know there was so much she needed to get out.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

I wanted to go to her, I wanted to hug her and say everything was going to be OK. I know it was the worst mistake for me to leave. It didn't help anyone.

"We live here now, Bella." She took a deep breath.

"Then I guess I will leave, I know you don't want me to be around." What? Of course I wanted her to be around. I never wanted to take my eyes of her again. I wanted to constantly feel her. To make up for what happened.

So when she started to turn away, I ran up to her. Without hesitation I put my hand on her shoulder.

_Edward, she's going to need some time. Don't push her._ Esme thought.

How could she not think I would go after her? I loved her. I wasn't going to just let her walk away.

Bella fell to the ground, and was making noises to what sounded like crying. I automatically looked around looking for what was hurting her. Then realized I was the one that hurt her. How could I have been so stupid? I needed her to forgive me so I could make it up to her.

"Please don't leave." Alice and I said in unison. "Please stay so we can talk, Isabella." I needed to plead with her.

"Edward," I can't believe she is actually saying my name. Sighing she slowly got up. "Edward," I would never get tired of hearing my name from those lips "I know you don't want me anymore, so I'm going to save you the trouble and leave town."

_Edward, tell her. If you don't I swear to God you will never be forgiven for letting her go again. TELL HER. _Alice elbowed me in the ribs. I knew I had to speak to her now. I knew if I didn't tell her the truth, there was no way I could ever see her again.

Jasper cut me off before I could even begin "Bella, you're confused." He said it without question. Of course with him sensing her feelings he would know she was confused.

"Well, yes, I am."

"Why don't you come home with us so we can talk? I think Edward has some explaining to do." He glared at me. If he just would have given me the chance I was about to explain. He felt my frustration, because he averted his eyes and looked back to Bella. Everyone kept cutting me off, I knew what I needed to say if they let me.

I turned to Bella, and I looked into her eyes. I searched for anything that might give me a glint of hope. I could tell she was still confused. I wanted to show her how much I loved her.

"Isabella, you are my love. Please come back to the house with me. I love you, and always had." Her face looked stunned, so I knew she was understanding what I was saying. "When I left you, I lied. I knew I had to lie to you so you would let me go. Bella, I never stopped loving you, please follow us so we can talk" I tried to get it all out as quickly as possible. I didn't want to wait another second. I wanted to get passed this. She has to know everything was a lie.

_Look at her face Edward. She is in so much pain._

_How could you do this to her?_

_She looks like she is going to run again._

Everyone needed to shut up. It needed to be just me and Bella. No one else had to be around for this.

**If you have any advice PLEASE let me know. I am not for sure where I even want this story to go. So I may take a week or two to contemplate on that. **

**In the mean time if you want some AMAZING stories to read (ya'll might be reading them already-because you should) I have some for ya':**

Maniacal by Lavender Sunset- A Renesmee and Jacob love story. What if Jacob never stuck around after Bella's transformation? Mmmm, find out.

Edward Wallbanger by feathersmmmm- An amazingly delicious story. You will not be able to stop.

Discovering you, Discovering me by JSFazz- You knew making out with Edward the pharmacist would be hot? Ohhh, yes.


End file.
